Adán y Eva
by Solitudely
Summary: La verdadera historia de Adán y Eva no es tal como se cuenta, la primera relación fue homo, en realidad el primer hombre se llamó Alfred y la primera mujer Elizabeta, Alfred era gay y se enamoró de la serpiente con forma humana llamada Arthur. Crack.


¿Saben? estoy algo estresada, para relajarme un poco, hice una historia sencilla, sin mucha complicación, ridícula y quizás tonta, tienen su derecho a no leerla.

**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
><strong>· Pareja:<strong> Adán!Alfred/Snake!Arthur, Adán!Alfred+Eva!Elizabeta.  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> MUY suave lime, esto es parodia a la religión, lo hago con humor y sin afán de insultar a nadie.

* * *

><p>Hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando el mundo se estaba creando se cuenta que existió Adán y Eva, respectivamente un hombre y una mujer, amor 1000% heterosexual, pero eso no es cierto, son calumnias en contra de los homosexuales, para aclarar, no se llamaban así y la primera relación humana que hubo fue una bastante gay, todo lo que se dice aquí es verdad, soy la Virgen María, ya saben, la madre de Jesús y contaré la verdadera historia.<p>

Pasando el tiempo desde la existencia del mundo, se creo al primer hombre, su nombre no era Adán, más sí empezaba con "A", se llamaba Alfred. Hablaba inglés, idioma aún no inventado pero él era tan genial que podía hablarlo.

Y como jodía con él.

—¡Oh God, God, GOOOOD! —gritaba el primer hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Dime querido Alfred, dime…—decía dios con los nervios hechos mierda, pobre creador, llevaba cuatro horas con Alfred y se quería matar. —¿Qué se te ofrece? —trataba de sonar tranquilo, en serio.

—Quiero hamburguesas… ¡Mi árbol de hamburguesas! —confesó.

Dios respiró por tres segundos mientras se quería golpear con algo, pero por desgracia, sólo habían nubes inofensivas a su alrededor.

—Las hamburguesas aún no existen, Alfred…—susurró cansado con un sonido irritado.

—¿Un hotdog? —intentó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Aún no se inventa maldición! —elevó el tono de voz, casi quería matar a su propia creación.

—Okay, okay man, no es para que te enojes…¿Qué te pasó God? antes eras cool con tu "Dios es un ser compasivo y caritativo" al menos debería tener algunos videojuegos digo yo, me conformo con Playstation 5 o una Xbox 720, mira que contar animalitos no es lo mío…

Dios se llevó las manos con desesperación a la cabeza, los malditos videojuegos aún no se inventaban… y el dios de los cielos empezó a meditar seriamente si Alfred F. Jones no fue creado por Satanás en vez de por él, no podía ser tan irritante, si seguía así, pronto le darían ganas de asesinar gente ¡Dios no asesina gente! ¡Pero Alfred… Alfred era el hombre!.

—Estás muy solo verdad…—susurra dios mirando con ojos de amor a su hijo, quizás algo se le desencajó de la rabia.

—¡Yeah! —gritaba el desnudo chico con un puño al horizonte.

—¿Muy necesitado verdad? —dios levantó las cejas con cara extraña.

—¿Yes? —susurró un tanto extrañado.

Nunca dios había hecho una cara similar. Se asustó un poco, era una cara como decirlo… la de un señor de edad avanzada leyendo una playboy secretamente en una librería… y tampoco se inventaban las pornos todavía. En fin, dios elevó sus manos y le arrancó desconsideradamente una costillas al pobre de Jones y de allí creo a otro ser, se alegró que no fuera un testículo, no quería quedar como un cono simple.

Y creó a una mujer… desnuda, cuya cosita se la tapaba una hoja parecida a la suya y su cabello mantenía sus voluptuosas montañas fuera del alcance de la vista, era parecida a él, pensó Jones, sólo que tenía el pelo café y ojos verdes y tenía dos voluptuosas montañas ya mencionadas en vez de un pecho plano como el suyo, ah, y un sartén en la mano, cosa que tampoco se inventa.

—¿Por qué ella puede tener un sartén y yo no? ¿AAAAAHHH? —alegó, si, demasiado amor por la chica.

La verdad esperaba que dios le diera una consola o al menos unos boxer, que indecencia andar con una hoja y las bolas al aire.

—Porque ella lo necesita…

—But God! ¡Yo necesito lentes y nada que me los das! ¿Sabes que es golpearse treinta y cinco veces al día con el mismo árbol? ¡No, porque tú vuelas y eres una luz dorada sin rostro que golpearte! ¡Mi cara se pondrá fea!

Sí, el primer hombre de la tierra tampoco era perfecto, era algo corto de vista.

—Tengo golf con Satanás a las 13:30, así que les explicaré esto rápido, hay muchos árboles aquí y matas de donde pueden sacar comida, hasta hice (en contra de mi voluntad) un árbol que da hamburguesas. Lo único que NO pueden hacer es comer del fruto del "Árbol del Conocimiento del Bien y del Mal"

—Ese lleno de truenos, rayos láser, tormentas a pesar de que aquí hace un sol espectacular y que tiene letreros de "No se acerquen" de la esquina que queda detrás del "Valle del dolor y sufrimiento sin fin"

—Exacto, es anti-estúpidos, lo que quiere decir que no caerás en tentación Alfred…

—Oohh, entiendo…—pensó al darse la vuelta unos segundos —¿Espera, me llamaste tonto?

El dios de los cielos no respondió dejando a Alfred y a Eli juntos para que supuestamente hicieran sus cositas, pero ni una mirada empañada se dedicaban. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, la mujer elevó una ceja desinteresada, las primera palabras ultra románticas y conmovedoras que le dedicó a su "hombre" fueron:

—Perfecto, eres gay. Eres el único hombre en el mundo y eres gay…

—What? ¿Qué soy un qué?

—Aquí se acaba la raza humana, vamos a morirnos…—dijo tétricamente la muchacha.

—¿Hello, me estás escuchando?

—Y si no hay humanidad no habrá porno gay en el futuro ¿Qué tipo de vida vacía es esta? ¿Por qué dios, por qué?—susurró la húngara.

—Oye… tal vez no soy tan "gay" como crees…—intentó Alfred colocando una mano sobre su hombro animándola.

—No trates de consolarme Alfred, por tu culpa moriré virgen y adoptaré gatos…—se refregaba las sienes. —¡Espera, tengo una idea, vamos a comer la fruta prohibida! ¡Allí dicen que hay un chico muy sensual pero que es una serpiente traicionera, quizás puedas tener sexo desenfrenado con él!

—Hey, Eli, no te estoy entendiendo del todo…¿Con sexo te refieres aaaa? —el pobre no sabía aún que era eso, pero se hacía una idea viendo a una oveja arriba de la otra hace un par de horas.

Era algo como de meter… y sacar… y meter… y sacar y seguir metiendo y seguir sacando… ¿Qué mierda de bueno tenía eso?

—¡Sólo vamos Alfred, si debo morir virgen mis ojos al menos no deben ser castos! —gritó con alegría, su mundo volvía a iluminarse mientras traía una cámara en mano.

—Elizabeth… ¿Qué haces con una cámara digital de 18.0 megapixels? ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo el señor de la luz dorada enojón? "Nada de jugar con cosas aún no inventadas" —trataba de convencerla el chico que hablaba inglés, después de todo tenía algo de sentido de la justicia.

Y viajaron heroicamente, Alfred armado con piedras y la muchacha con su fiel sartén, pasaron el "Valle del dolor y sufrimiento sin fin" a paso fuerte, bueno, al menos Alfred podía pasarlo.

Había una grabación de Rebecca Black cantando "Friday", la chica se estaba muriendo, escupiendo sangre y llorando desesperadamente por ayuda, realmente ese era el valle del dolor y sufrimiento sin fin.

—No es taaan mala~— susurró naturalmente Alfred.

La mujer lo miró con odia tirada en el piso…—Estoy cojeando, me sangran los oídos, mis ojos ya ni los siento…¿Y no es "tan mala"? —decía mientras se seguía arrastrando por el suelo penosamente.

Alfred suspiró, de alguna forma era inmune a la canción, subió a la chica a sus hombros para avanzar más rápidamente. Habían logrado atravesar los truenos, las tormentas y rayos láser con el equipo de mini-espías que tenía Alfred secretamente oculto. Por fin habían entrado al pequeño relieve con el árbol prohibido.

Una risa extraña se dejó escuchar, una diabólica y enloquecida risa, Alfred se ocultó detrás de Eli, ella sólo suspiró esperando a que saliera alguien. Un aterrador monstruo, una indomable fiera, pero lo único que salió era un guapo chico de ojos verdes más o menos de serpiente y cabello rubio, totalmente desnudo como los dos humanos, de piel blanca y tersa, alto y bien formado de una sonrisa que derrumbaría al más macho hombre entre la tierra. Y cómo sólo había uno, ese debía ser Alfred.

—Soy una serpiente inglesa que resguarda el árbol, iba a venir satanás, pero tiene un partido de golf con un amigo… amante, no sé, siempre tan ocupado, bien, soy la tentación, por una extraña razón me convertí en humano…—ríe suavemente.

Elizabeta volteó a ver el estadounidense mientras elevaba una ceja —Te lo dije, eres gay…

—Él…no puede ser malo…—susurró Alfred con ojos de enamorado sonrojándose sutilmente.

—Te lo dije Alfred, eres muy gay. —se cruzó de brazos.

La serpiente sonrió caminando hasta el hombre quien no decía nada, estaba inmutado por la tentación.

—Oye… el de la hojita entre los cocos… ¿Quieres comer mi "fruto"? —gruñó apretándole el desnudo trasero al gay muchacho.

—¿El del árbol o el de tu trasero? —se acercó Jones sujetando la delgada cadera.

—¿Tienes condón? —miró con deseo al muchacho.

—Aún no se inventan…—rió Jones.

—Mejor…—sentenció.

Alfred comenzó a devorar la boca del inglés, como si fuera instintivo, ambos estaban desnudos, la hojita se le cayó de la entrepierna, se sentía caliente y percibía que algo parecido a su pene golpeaba contra su miembro, suspiró sofocado deslizándose por las nalgas de aquella atrevida serpiente para probar su fruto prohibido con los dedos mientras lamía su ser, luego, poco a poco metió su miembro sintiendo las caderas removerse con delicia mientras escuchaba los fuertes jadeos de su compañero.

Y la chica casi muere de una hemorragia nasal.

Dios en tanto, volvió de su partido de golf con Satanás, logró ganarle por poco esta vez, luego volvió con sus queridos humanos, no estaban en el parque de la eterna felicidad, sospechó lo peor, debían estar… y llegó en tan sólo segundos a donde estaban, la escena lo dejó pasmado, Alfred estaba "comiéndose" literalmente a bocados sexuales y gays el fruto de aquella rastrera serpiente, podía escuchar sus gemidos resonar en el paraíso mientras Eli sólo grababa aficionadamente el momento.

Dios debió haber dicho algo como "Oh por… Mí, no lo puedo creer", pero en cambio, se palmeó la cabeza y se restregó los ojos para sentenciar.

—Tenías que ser tú, Alfred…—la voz del dios todo poderoso interrumpió la sesión de sexo apasionado. Su voz sonaba más tranquila de lo que debería, como si supiera que Jones se mandaría una cagada como tal.

—¡GOD, yo…!—susurró tratando de excusarse pero el chico debajo suyo lamió con sensualidad su oreja y removió sus caderas haciendo que el miembro del americano se apretara sacándole un suave gemido, malvada serpiente malvadamente sensual.

—¡No tienes nada que explicarme, has pecado, has violado el fruto de la serpiente malvada! —gritó autoritariamente.

—¿Con fruto te refieres a su estrecho culo? —inquirió el chico.

—No quiero detalles Alfred…—desvió la mirada —En cuanto a ti Elizabeta, has pecado al apoyar tal acto… ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Alfred era gay ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —susurró la muchacha rudamente.

—¡Si no tienen nada más que decir, ustedes estarán condenados a representar a futuros países por toda la eternidad después de morir en este mundo! —sentenció seriamente el gran creador.

Y los sacó del paraíso donde estaban, Alfred y Arthur quedaron felizmente gay aunque la serpiente era algo gruñona y mandona, pero al final de cuentas, se transformó en el amor de la vida de Jones quien convirtió el corazón lleno de maldad de la serpiente a uno que muy en el fondo amaba al humano. Todos tuvieron que trabajar para conseguir comida y alimento, Dios sabía que la vida se acabaría si sólo dejaba a esos tres allí, dos gay y una pervertida era igual a "Fin del mundo" así que después de haber hecho aquello creo dos nuevos humanos, Adán y Eva. Adán y Eva fueron normales, pero cayeron también en el pecado por razones distintas a la de los primeros humanos claro… y así, poco a poco se fue creando el mundo como es actualmente.

Y Alfred ahora es un país al igual que Arthur, pero algo no ha cambiado, se siguen amando y siguen siendo igual de gays. Y esa es la verdadera historia de Adán y Eva, también cualquier parecido aquí es tan sólo coincidencia.

_"La verdadera historia de Adán y Eva", por Elizabeta Héderváry. _

**_CRÉDITOS:_**

**_Guión: Elizabeta Héderváry junto a Francis Bonnefoy.  
><em>****_Dibujo: Kiku Honda.  
><em>****_Ambientación y enfoque: Kiku Honda.  
><em>****_Aparición estelarmente gay de: Alfred F. Jones.  
><em>****_Aparición especialmente gay de: Arthur Kirkland.  
><em>****_Personajes secundarios: Dios.  
><em>****_Referencias: Satanás._**

* * *

><p>Y eso, es una historia rara, ese es el punto, pero quieeeeeeeeeeeeeén sabe, quizás así pasaron las cosas y el USAUK existe desde ese entonces (?) Estoy mal, ¡MAL! quiero escribir de Alfred y Arthur siendo astronautas y haciéndolo en la nave espacial, quiero escribir una parodia de personas felizmente casadas, quiero escribir sobre brujas, etc. Están en todo su derecho de arrojarme tomates podridos, estoy muy extraña últimamente, perdón.

**_Por cierto, deja un Reviews y te llegará el libro "Adán y Eva según Elizabeta" gratis a tu casa totalmente ilustrado, quedan pocos._**


End file.
